


Reluctance

by kittyandco (yourKitty)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Related, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Historical, Historical Dress, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), OC X CANON, Other, Pre-Frozen (2013), Romance, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/kittyandco
Summary: Kitty and Hans share their last dance before he departs for Arendelle.Original post date: 07/16/2020
Relationships: Hans (Disney)/Original Character(s), Hans (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Reluctance

She understood why Arendelle kept the gates closed. Solitude as survival - it made sense. Kitty thought it best to hide where she could. Tonight she released herself from it, stepping into the jaws of requited pain, the risks deep, but more so if she locked herself away for another night. His watchful eye and persisting memory; her curiosity and ache for closure; those alone would draw her out of her silent room, through winding stairways and emptily extravagant corridors, freedoms of the shore so clear through impending windows.

She reached the ball, an invisible rush agitating her exposed shoulders into a deep shiver. Even upon the knowledge that he’d see her, she chose a least modest dress, of deep reds and white accents, wanting to test it tonight if there had never been another chance. Anyway, summer nights brought shrouds of warm air… and her body betrayed her when she thought of Hans. She refused to call them hot flashes, but an accurate term is just that. Was it his eyes, reminiscent of the sea so beloved to her? His smile, so rare but so precious. His voice, commanding and consoling, the way it translated her name, and imagined “I love you”s.

She couldn’t vouch for his honesty. He held so much behind the fortress in his heart. Even as his confidant, he wouldn’t give her the key. Fated lovers in separate cells. It’s a thing of fiction, reminiscent of the novels stacked on her bedside table. Except they didn’t carry the same anguish, these fake people, they’re just fine. But this royal pair - their story is darker.

“Kitty?”

The lonesome princess turned, pushing her curls behind her shoulders. “Hi.” Her lips would not betray her by letting his name slip.

“Oh, Kitty,” he breathed, relief underneath such depth, “May I have this dance?” He offered his hand, thick fingers curling with slight reserve. They never moved with trepidation. They followed his self-assurance, flexing with the power he had imagined for himself. Even in silky confines, his hands presented subtle strength, and she lacked grace with her powerlessness. Secondly, he stood with gentle tenacity, looking more like royalty than he ever has. An ensemble she’d never seen, truly fit for her king. His duty to fulfill such a role overcame any affinity for her, a princess as abandoned as he, and power driven lust directed his priority to Arendelle. Simply an unfortunate story of circumstances… nothing personal.

“Um… no. No, I don’t do the whole dancing thing. You know that.”

“Kitty,” he knew what he was doing, “please.” He pawed for her bare shoulder when she stepped further into the crowd. She simply lost herself within the couples, reaching makeshift isolation to oversee their happiness and forget her own.

The waltz persisted, rattling her patience. Foolishly she believed her efforts would effectively deter the ambitious prince… and soon, his chivalrous touch poisoned her starved skin. This is the last time he used her name against her, a plea for a single night disguised within it. She granted him that much, taking his strong hand. He cradled it like the treasures he hoped to inherit, wrapped in pearly silk, under a sword’s protection. And like the noble man he painted himself, he led her in gentle dance, a mingle of sentiments just behind eyes of aquamarine.

_Safe travels._


End file.
